


Lost In The Woods

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Style, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Avengers (2012), Pre-Canon, but can slot in if you like, not really canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: Spells going wrong was a risk of the craft, but sometimes things went spectacularly sideways, altering reality in ways that Loki couldn't have expected.





	

Loki hadn't expected the power generator spells to wind up rending time, space and reality, but he was in a location he didn't recognize. It didn't feel like Asgard or any of the realms and pocket dimensions he was familiar with. Trees towered above him, tall enough to blot out the sun, leaving weak filtered light coming down through the leaves. The underbrush was thin, and he was in a clearing of sorts that had been created by a fallen tree. The forest around him was wild, nothing like the cultured rows of trees in the parks of Asgard. He didn't have a sense of where he was, or where any form of civilization would be; he followed his instincts and simply began to walk in a direction that seemed appropriate.

Lifting his left hand, he crafted a small glowing sphere for light, and it seemed to flicker in the direction he was walking. He walked for an indeterminate amount of time when he came upon the remains of a fire and sword or knife marks in the bark of the trees around him. Not having expected to go to battle, Loki was in his ordinary clothing and not his battle armor. The suede and silks wouldn't give him enough protection if a blade was used against him, and he didn't even have an athame with him. There didn't seem to be any sign of anyone around the camp remains, but he didn't trust it. It stank of a trap, so he ended his light spell and crouched low to search the underbrush.

Eventually, he found the unconscious and bloodied body of a young woman. Her pale skin was mottled with bruises beneath the dirt and blood stains, and her hair was a bright red that rivaled the drying blood on her skin. A quick look couldn't find the wounds that were the source of the blood, so it couldn't have been her own.

She was hurt, but not badly, and it was simple work to clean her up with spells and wait for her to wake. It didn't take long, and she pretended to be asleep before finally opening her eyes and looking at him. Without moving, she took in his easy, seated posture, the tree at his back, and the eyes that tracked her movement. She said something in a language he didn't understand, then she switched to a few others. Loki lifted a hand and tried to think of a translation spell that would work. He couldn't think of any, and frowned slightly. The best he could do was possibly gift her with the ability to speak and understand Allspeak.

"What happened?" she asked suspiciously when the bright green spell washed over her.

"Magic," Loki told her simply. "I cast a spell so that we could understand each other."

"And who are you?"

He smiled encouragingly at her. "Not the one that hurt you."

"Of course not," she scoffed. "They're dead. I buried them myself."

Loki gave her an appreciative and appraising look. "So what is next for you?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On what you want from me."

"I just want to know where I am," he replied with a shrug. "I arrived here through magic, and I wouldn't want to cast more spells until I know if they would be further misdirected."

The woman sat up, movements fluid and graceful. "It doesn't trouble you that I've killed."

He waved disinterestedly. "You were beaten and unconscious when I found you. I'm sure that whoever did that deserved what you did." She seemed to mull that over. "I am Loki," he told her, not bothering with further honorifics.

"Natalia," she replied, somewhat less distrustful. "We are in the Ukraine."

"Oh. I don't know where that is," Loki admitted.

"It's quiet here," Natalia said, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. "Training grounds. No one around for miles."

Loki blinked at her in surprise. "Were those people that hurt you planning to leave you here?"

She nodded. "I couldn't allow that to happen."

"No, you couldn't." Loki paused. "Do you know the way out of the forest? Perhaps if I saw where we were, I could see what realm this Ukraine is in."

She gave him a rueful smile, and it occurred to Loki that she was startlingly pretty. "The stars are beautiful at night. You could probably find your way home if you recognize the constellations. I learned how to navigate them, but I don't appreciate them the way others would."

"What do you appreciate, then?"

Now her smile took on a sardonic and almost dangerous edge. "Quite a lot of other things."

Impulsively, he reached out and touched the back of her hand. It was not the sort of thing that Asgardian royalty did to those of uncertain rank, but it seemed proper in this instance. She turned her hand so that he soon was stroking her palm, tracing the odd pattern of calluses. Her breath caught when he traced the inside of her wrist, the sensitive skin more affected by his touch. "Is this all right?" he asked, scooting closer. "Or improper on this realm?"

"I'm not exactly a proper woman," Natalia told him, that wry twist to her lips again.

"Does anyone lay claim to your affections?" Loki asked, tracing the veins at her wrist, following it up her forearm.

"No. I am my own woman, always."

He smiled lightly. "Perhaps I could borrow your affections for a time?"

"Oh?"

"I find you intriguing," he admitted, seeing how her breath caught when he shifted his touch to her full lips. Her eyes were so green, matching the color of his favorite armor, and there were highlights in her red hair that resembled the gold accents and his bracers. Odd how he was comparing her to armor, but it seemed an apt description. She was clearly strong and skilled at self defense, and he rather liked the way she responded to him, as well as the quietly confident bearing she had. "Would it offend you to hear that I find you beautiful?"

"Not at all. I'm supposed to be."

"That doesn't please you?"

"It's complicated." She paused and licked her lips before reaching out to touch his face. "I like hearing you say it."

Loki grinned and turned his head to kiss her palm. "You are beautiful. Quite alluring."

"Dirty and bloody as I am?"

"Like a fierce warrior goddess," Loki told her, a feral grin stretching his lips. "Such are revered where I am from."

"I like the sound of where you're from," Natalia replied, leaning forward a little.

If she was supposed to die in these woods, he could possibly bring her along with him once he returned to Asgard. Sif would enjoy a companion to train with.

He kissed her lips, a gentle press that didn't demand much. It was she who deepened it, shifting her body to press closer to his. Loki brushed the back of his fingers down the side of her face, then her neck. "This is hardly a grand place," he murmured against her mouth. "But for a tryst..."

Natalia laughed, and it sounded like genuine amusement. "Oh, this will do. Think of it as an adventure, Loki."

Liking the sound of his name on her lips, he kissed her again. She found and loosened the ties on his clothes easily, and her own layers of clothing were easy to get rid of. Loki ran his hands across the curves of her body, gently asking without words what she wanted him to do. Her own touch on his body was far less hesitant. She eagerly sought to touch his skin, to run the edges of her blunt fingernails across his skin. It was a pleasant sensation, one that made him shiver. She leaned in close, breasts pressing against his arm as she dragged her fingers down, tickling his belly until she caught his cock in hand. She set up a rhythm as she pulled away from his kiss. He was about to ask what she was about when her lips brushed against his chin, feathering kisses along his jawline.

So instead of speaking, he caught her breasts in his hands and began to rub her nipples between his fingers. Her breath caught, then blew across his throat as she moaned a little in pleasure.

Without words, he tilted his hips into her hand even as she twisted a little so that she could suck at the skin of his shoulder as he fondled her. She was sensitive and responsive to his touch, breath coming in quiet gasps. There was no one around, but it sounded as though she was trying hard to stay quiet and not draw attention.

Taking it as a challenge, Loki grinned and slid one hand down from a breast to the juncture of her thighs. Her teeth nipped his shoulder a bit and her hand on his cock tightened, but that felt _good,_ and he growled in pleasure. She wasn't quite wet enough for his liking yet, but he slid a finger inside of her and started to move gently as his other hand continued to stroke her breast. There was magic, if he really had to resort to that, but it was cheating. He could get her to come just like this, with just his hands, and he would make her _scream._

It was impossible to tell if Natalia realized what he was about, but her strokes stayed steady and she widened her thighs so that he had better access. They toppled backward when she rocked a little too hard against him, and she flashed him a feral smile. It hadn't been intentional, he could tell, but because he landed on his back beneath her, it pleased her to no end. Well, he seized her hips and drew her up toward his mouth. She gasped in surprise and let him lick at her, gentle and exploring at first. Natalia moaned, eyes sliding shut, and she reached up with one hand to cup a breast and roll her nipple between her fingers. Her other reached behind her, grasping hold of his thigh for balance. When she shuddered a bit, she shifted her balance so that she could brush her fingers against his cock as he licked into her.

She made little guttural moans, still soft and gasping, still quiet. Her fingers dug tightly into his thigh at one gasp, and he lapped at her clit harder. Oh, she liked that _so much,_ nails raking down his thigh as she made a choking noise. Loki took the bud between his lips and sucked, and it made her squeak in pleasure. That was a glorious sound, so he continued until she shuddered, bucking against his face.

Her muscles loosened and she pulled away from him for a moment. It was disappointing, until he caught the devilish look in her eye as she turned around and straddled his head again. This time, she lowered herself down and braced her weight on one elbow so she could grasp the base of his cock and guide it into her mouth.

Loki hummed in pleasure and cupped her ass in his hands, pulling her close. He feasted on her, licking her folds and swirling his tongue around her clit. Natalia licked and sucked at his cock, fingers brushing his balls as she bobbed over him. It wasn't quite a spell that he hummed, but he could easily work one in if he so pleased.

As good as her mouth felt, he eventually lifted her hips from his mouth and started to shimmy out from under her. Natalia made a questioning sound, but let his cock slide from her lips as she turned to look at him in confusion. He grinned, teeth bared and eyes no doubt glinting in desire as he took in the sight of her on elbows and knees. Still without saying a word, he rose to his own knees, kneeling behind her prostrate body. She understood immediately and tilted herself back, offering herself up to him.

He slid inside her to the hilt, and both groaned in pleasure at the contact. Loki started slowly at first, rocking gently to feel her inner muscles contract around his cock like a velvet glove. Her fingers dug into the forest floor, and he saw her struggle to keep her breathing under control, still far too quiet for his liking.

Shattering that control was going to be _glorious._

Gradually, Loki sped up and soon set a punishing pace. Natalia rocked back into him, deepening the thrusts, grunting and moaning with each one. He grasped her hips, not that she had any intention of pulling away, and dug his fingers deep into her hipbones. No doubt there would be bruises later, marks from his fingers or the twigs no doubt digging into her knees. Natalia didn't seem to care, her head thrown back and mouth open as she gasped so prettily. She clenched down hard around him, and Loki bit down on his tongue to keep from spilling into her straightaway. It was a struggle, and before long he lost.

Not wanting to see a smug expression on her face, Loki reached around her and found her clit with his fingers and rubbed hard and fast, making her groan and turn her face toward her arm. She pressed her lips against her skin, muffling her sounds.

"Let me hear you," he demanded in a harsh growl, rubbing faster. She let out a mewl, her head dropping from her arm. Breathing harsh, he could hear a whine in her throat. "Good girl," he crooned, feeling her body tighten further, trying to milk his oversensitive cock. He hissed and rubbed harder, hips slapping against her with a filthy squelching sound.

Natalia didn't scream when she came, but her groan was loud and unguarded. She collapsed down to her forearms, forehead hitting the forest floor, chest heaving as she struggled to regain control of her breathing. "And I didn't even use magic," he taunted, flicking his fingers against her clit once more to tease her.

"Could you?" she asked breathlessly, turning her head a little so he could see her seductive smile.

"Greedy girl, aren't you?" he laughed, still rolling his fingers over her clit.

"You like it," she challenged.

Oh yes, he liked it. Loki turned her onto her back and saw the languid, loose limbed way she let him position her. Not boneless and exhausted, but certainly well pleased by his touch.

"I do," he admitted, smiling down at her. "So few can keep up with my appetites."

She laughed outright at that. "Then by all means, let's see if I can."

"No one is looking for either of us, are they?"

"Absolutely not."

Loki lowered himself down on top of her and kissed her thoroughly, tangling a hand in her hair and pulling sharply. That tilted her head up, exposing her throat to him. "Good. I don't like sharing, Natalia."

She wrapped her arms around him, nails raking down his back. "Neither do I."

Whatever realm this was, Loki was glad he had stumbled into it. Perhaps the mistake in his magic hadn't been a mistake after all. Not all who wandered in the forest were lost.

The End


End file.
